Fiery Lovers
by RandomFan2
Summary: Finn is going to find just how "hot to touch" Flame Princess is when he tries "playing with fire." If he attempts at it long enough he just might find her "ignition point." (Place innuendo relating to fire here.) All jokes aisde I'm planning to write this, while light-hearted, serious in the way my other story is. Flame Princess and Finn are so great. (Rated M for sexiness.)
1. Hot

Flame Princess was lying on her royal bed in the Fire Kingdom. It was months ago Flame King was demoted to a lesser fire elemental, and Flame Princess had to take control of the Flame Kingdom. Finn nibbled her ear. Finn's amulet of resist fire hung on his neck. Flame Princess smirked, and let out a breath of pleasure. Flame Princess was wearing only a small ornate bra, and panties. She climbed on top of him, kneeling over his body and giggled. Finn blushed. She took off his shirt, his amulet caught in it, fell back onto his chest when she took it off. Flame Princess fell onto him playfully. Her forearms held her just a little over his body. She leaned down and with her soft lips kissed him. Her dim flames around her grew a little brighter as they kissed. She pulled her head back a little. Finn was still closing his eyes seconds after the kiss. When he opened them he saw Flame Princess's pretty face blushing and smiling. Her expression was so soft, and loving. Finn cheeks became even brighter red.

Flame Princess giggled. "You've got a sexy bod Finn!" His hand rubbed the back of his head shyly. Finn's long hair rustled about as he did. Flame Princess slowly lowered her head, and placed it near his head. She started kissing his neck, and then caressed it with her tongue. Finn let out a quiet whispered moan. Flame Princess sat up, her legs still holding him. Flame Princess unclipped her bra, and tossed it aside. Finn shyly almost turned his head. Flame Princess was so turned on by how cute Finn was. She lied back down on top of him and embraced him. After a moment Finn reached his arms around her as well. Flame Princess kissed him passionately her tongue entering his mouth. Finn squeezed her against him tightly. Flame princess smiled.

Flame Princess put one leg at a time slightly off to the side and slipped her panties off. Finn pulled the rest of his clothing off. Flame Princess, now leaning up, started moving herself up against him. She made moans that made Finn blush. When Finn entered her she made a high pitched "ooh." Finn reached up and paused before touching her breasts, as if asking for permission. Flame Princess nodded, and bit her lip. Flame Princess loved the feeling of Fin touching her there. Flame Princess, now more aggressive from arousal, jerked her body against him until he climaxed. She rolled off him. Both of them were sweaty, and panting. Flame Princesses orange fiery sweat dripped off her and steamed as they hit the floor. Finn climbed off the bed, and kneeled on the floor. He beckoned Flame Princess, and gently pulled her by her legs to the edge. He paused for a moment looking at her, then started licking around her fold.

She bit her lip tightly. Finn entered her with his tongue. Flame Princess's hands were grabbing onto the edge of the bed. Finn was licking very slowly. Flame Princess was extremely wet. Had they been in the grassland she would've burned right through the earth. Her flames engulfed Finn, and yet he continued unphased. Flame Princess softly threw her head back and mumbled "c-close." He was no longer going slowly. He gripped his biceps under her thighs tightly. "O-ooh" she yelled. The flames in the room dimmed. Flame Princess after regaining her posture leaped onto Finn and hugged him.

They both climbed back into bed and slid under the comforters. They cuddled closely. Flame Princess said playfully, "Jake was right about you being an 'awesome prince.'" Finn smiled as they both drifted off to sleep.

**NOTE: Cool, I started a new story! I hope you like it so far. Kicking it off with a sexy chapter.**

**I said earlier I probably wouldn't write any sexy stuff with man parts, but that rule is void for Finn and Flame Princess. They are mega sexy.**

**Please leave your reviews, suggestions, and questions. You readers are the reason I'm making this. So give me your feedback, I love every comment. Tell me if you want me to continue this, because I'm kinda on the fence. I'm not sure If this story should be like just as focused on as my other one, or a side-project, or should I just stop. It depends on the feedback. You tell me.**


	2. Paths Collide

Finn blinked his eyes open. Flame Princess was still asleep facing opposite of him. Her legs were scrunched up under the covers, her head was the only part of her not completely covered. Finn crawled out of bed, being careful not to wake her. He put on the discarded clothing from the night before. He pulled on his shirt, and after his vision was no longer blocked by it he saw Flame Princess, no longer asleep, with a smile on her face. She was holding the comforter at her waist, "hey Finn" she said gently. Finn glanced at Flame Princess's only partially covered cleavage, and scratched the back of his head shyly, "morning." She stood up from the bed and searched through her closet. Finn blushed at seeing her. When she got into her elegant summer dress, she turned to face Finn, "how do I look?" Finn replied, "You look awesome FP." It was Flame Princess's turn to blush.

They walked out of the bedroom, side by side, and into the large throne room. She ran up ahead and sat in her throne. Suddenly Flambo slyly edged over to Finn, and nudged his arm, "getting some action with dame of flames, eh?" "What? No!" Finn quickly exclaimed. Flambo chuckled, "what ever you say broda', there was fire seeping through the gaps in the door last night!" Finn blushed, and pushed the chuckling Flambo with one hand. Flambo stumbled back a couple steps, and then turned to leave. "See ya later Finn." Beginning to walk towards the princess he replied "yaa, see you Flambo."

Flame Princess was lying against the arm rest of her throne far to big for her. She was staring at Finn with her big beautiful eyes, and perky smile. Finn ran over to her, "what amazing adventure will we go on to today princess?" "Yeah, I wish" Flame Princess responded. Then she sadly said, "but I gotta do stupid 'ruling the Fire Kingdom' stuff today." She rested her head on her hands, her elbows now leaning on the arm rest. Finn said reassuringly, "there's loads of awesome stuff we can do in this very room!" Flame Princess looked at him sternly, "I'm not going to have sex with you in front of the nobles." Finn blushed, "no-no-no-no. I meant like... a card game." Flame Princess said, "Oh yeah, totally, sounds cool."

The nobles were stating problems, and questions about factions this, or royal decrees that, and Flame Princess would answer their questions (usually a little dismissively.) The two of them were lying on the floor of the throne room playing, when a when a noble, dressed a little fancier then the rest, burst through the doors at the the top of the noble's platform. He ran down the steps and halted when he got to Finn, and the Flame Princess. He bowed and said, "Princess, a prince from an unknown land is coming to challenge and kill you for your power! He will be here momentarily!" Finn, and the Princess looked away from the noble and at each other. They paused for a moment, then broke out laughing. The noble was shocked, "why are you laughing?!" Finn stood up and wiped his watery eyes, "have you ever seen Flame Princess fight? She's like... the most powerful thing ever." Flame Princess still looking through her hand said, "thanks FTH."

Suddenly the main double doors burst open and a four-legged creature made of fire leaped through them. Atop the creature was a fire elemental like Flame Princess. His hair was styled up, and he had a large jewel on his forehead. He wore a red and orange suit, and boots. Each with a jewel like the one on his head. Finn stared in awe, "he looks like..." Flame Princess finished his sentence with, "me."

The prince seemed in total control of the creature of flame. He said confidently, "I am Flame Prince!" The princess stood up and looked at him in awe, "why do you want my rule?" The Flame Prince looked confused, "I don't care about your rule! I want that amulet!" He glanced off to the side and whispered under his breath, "for you Fionna..." Finn was getting angry, "you can take it off my dead body!" Flame Prince shrugged, "so be it." Flames burst around the prince's hands. Suddenly a high pitched voice sounded from outside, "stop!" A girl ran in panting. Flame Prince's hands went back to normal, and he sighed. She wore a rabbit-themed hat with exposed locks of blonde hair. She had a teal blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a dark blue skirt, and knee-high socks. She was wearing a green pack around her back. Flame Princess's eyes darted to the girl, to Finn, and back to the girl, "she looks like... she's like... that's is so cute!"

The girl was supporting herself by pressing her hand on her thigh, trying to catch her breath, "we can't just kill them, they aren't evil!" Flame Prince sighed heavily, "Fionna, but the amulet!" Fionna interrupted him, and faced towards Finn and Flame Princess, "listen... we really love each other..." she blushed and rubbed the back of her head nervously and quietly said, "but we can't kiss and stuff unless we have that amulet..."

**NOTE: What? I'm not allowed to make a colliding universe thing? Lol, I like where this is going.**

**Leave your suggestions, reviews, and questions.**


	3. The Time

Flame Princess said, "well, that's... kind of the reason we got it." Fionna paused and then said, her hand rubbing her neck, "oh, I see." Flame Prince mumbled, "can't we just take it from them?" Flame Princess, herself now getting angry, burst into her battle form and said, "I'd like to see you try!" Finn yelled, "everyone just calm down! We're not going to kill each other over this!" Flame Princess returned to her normal form. Fionna looked down disappointed, and whispered under her breath, "I knew this wouldn't work." Flame Princess saw a tear run down her face. Flame Princess in direct contrast to her anger only moments ago, breath was taken. Her face was filled with compassion and sadness. She ran up to Fionna. Flame Prince protectively yelled, "hey!" Then Flame Princess hugged her tightly, much to the surprise of Fionna. A tear dropped onto Flame Princess shoulder, and she clenched her teeth in pain. Flame Princess jerked her head to point her big beautiful eyes at Finn, Fionna was now lying her head against Flame Princess's shoulder. Flame Prince was looking down off his mount, defeated, softly rocking his foot back and forth.

"Well... *eeh* we can't just give them the amulet!" Finn said loudly. Fionna sniffled, "y-yeah, no... I understand." Flame Princess was still looking at Finn, her eyes seemed bigger then ever, and now her mouth was now slightly open. Finn spoke, looking down at his amulet, "so if you don't have this, how are you not like... dying?" Fionna rubbed her eyes with her forearm, and said, "umm..." She reached out and showed a ring on her right hand. "W-well it's kind of a long story, but this ring is like your amulet. The only difference is that it won't last the week, and can't handle extreme heat..." Fionna said that last part quietly, and then paused, "see, I'm actually a human... like you..." Finn was too caught up in the moment to realize that until just now, "w-what?"

Flame Prince continued for her, "we aren't from Ooo. We live in the mirror universe of Aaa. We found out about that amulet you're wearing from a wizard, and he taught us how to get here. In hindsight that may have been a bit short-sided, as we can't exactly get back..." he paused smirking, "but anywhere Fionna is... is the perfect place for me!" Flame Prince looked over lovingly at her. Fionna smiled and looked back at him. Flame Princess's eyes darted back and forth from them, to Finn, and exclaimed, "awwh!" Finn spoke, "well... you know when we found this amulet, it was just a normal amulet... We took it to a magical volcano in the northern reaches of the Fire Kingdom, that's what gave it it's enchantment. It's a long voyage, and the volcano is guarded by a super powerful dragon..." Flame Prince spoke up, "you're saying there is a chance to get the amulet!?" Finn replied, "Ehh, it's super dangerous. We barely got out alive!" Flame Princess threw her arms down, and stared sternly at Finn, "Finn, we are helping them turn their pathetic fire resistance ring into a super cool one like ours." Fionna yelled out happily, "adventure time!"

**NOTE: I know, super short chapter, but I'm going to get another one up today so it's ok.**

**Please leave your reviews, suggestions, and questions. It all depends on feedback how much I work on this story, so if you like/hate it speak up!**


	4. The Fire Kingdom at Night

Flame Princess left Flambo in charge as leader of the Fire Kingdom. She knew he couldn't get into too much trouble while they were gone. He was far too lazy. Finn grabbed his pack, and demon sword out of the closet. When Finn got back to the throne room Flame Prince, and Fionna were waiting. Fionna looked at Finn's sword strapped to his back, and she clapped her cheeks. "Is that your sword? That's so awesome! Can I hold it?" Finn pulled it out and handed it to her, "uhh, sure." She held it with both hands vertically in front of her, and started practice swinging at the air. After she was finished she tossed the sword back at him, which he caught. Fionna exclaimed, "check this out!" She pulled out a little pink stick, made of candy, with a brighter pink bulb at the end. She pressed a button on it and a thin golden blade appeared from the bulb. She jokingly held it over her head, as if to swing, and said in a silly yell, "Yahh!" Flame Princess appeared out of a door high up in the room. She turned into a stream of flame and flew down to the floor before materializing into her normal self again. Flame Princess said in the lowest voice she could muster, "lets do this..."

Flame Princess made a simple gesture with her hands and the doors leading out of the castle slid open. The four of them walked out together. A small group of fire wolves ran by, they caught Flame Princes attention. "So what is that your riding" Finn asked, "I've never seen anything like it." Flame Prince responded, "He's a fire lion, my brother." Finn was thrown off by him calling the thing his brother, but he just responded, "cool." Flame Princess had actually also never seen anything like it, which confused her because of how familiar she was with creatures of the Fire Kingdom. She figured it was something to do with the alternate dimension thing. "Is that it?" Fionna asked, looking at a ominous volcano in the distance. Fire spat up from it's pours, and thick smoke clouds rung around it's highest reaches. "Yep." Flame Princess responded. Finn shrugged, "We could turn back." Fionna shook off her initial awe, "no, we're gonna do this!" Flame Prince leaned towards the fire lion's ear and started meowing. The fire lion ducked down, and let Fionna climb on. Fionna laughed, "every time you speak cat it makes me think of when you were just a cute little fire booger meowing at Cake." Fionna clapped her hands against her face and started drooling a little, "you were sooo cute!" She paused and blankly stared at nothing. Then she hugged onto Flame Prince from behind, "but of course I think you're super cute now too." Flame Prince smiled. Flame Princess loved how cute the two of them were.

They had been traveling towards the mountain for a while, and it didn't seem to be getting any closer. Finn's legs were starting to get sore from walking, "why can't you have a fire lion sister I can ride?" He asked. Flame Princess giggled, "why don't we stop for the night." Flame Prince patted the fire lion's head, "sounds good to me." A spark flew out of the sky and hit Fionna in the face, only to dissipate immediately. "Ow! Can we do something about the sky fire?" Finn pulled out what looked like sheets and metal bars from his pack, "fire-proof tents!" Fionna pulled out pillows, and blankets and yelled "teamwork!" They all worked together to set them up. Flame Prince and Fionna setting up theirs, and Flame Princess and Finn setting up their own. The tents were surprisingly spacious when set up. The sparks from the sky started getting more aggressive, and they retreated to their tents with a, "good night" from Flame Princess.

Flame Prince blasted flame from his hands and melted the ground under the tent until it was flat and shiny. Fionna said, "oh sweet." They lied next to each other, looking up at the tent ceiling. Fionna slowly inched herself towards Flame Prince until she was latched against his side. Flame Prince suavely put his arm around her, and laughed. Fionna sighed, "you think the magic volcano thing will work?" Flame Prince nodded, "I'm sure of it." They turned to each other and looked into each others eyes. Flame Prince quickly darted to his feet and said, "I gotta take that amulet." Fionna quickly responded, "what? No! Stealing is bad, remember?!" Flame Prince calmly responded, "I'm not saying we keep it. We just take it for tonight, and give it back before the morning. Good as new!" Fionna just stared at him confused, "why would we want to..." She paused, and blushed, then quietly stated, "we gotta get that amulet..."

**NOTE: I'm pumping these out faster then I thought I would. Sexy chapter next? **

**Please leave your suggestions, reviews, and questions.**


	5. Playing with Fire

Fionna listened in to Finn, and Flame Princess's tent's entrance. She whispered, "I think they're asleep." Flame Prince boldly peeked inside to see them sleeping. Finn was lying down, and Flame Princess, facing towards his back, was cuddling with him. Fionna tip toed into the tent and stood over Finn. She gently took off her ring, as she did her shoes started simmering from the heat of the ground. She quickly, and softly slid the ring on Finn's finger, removed the amulet around his neck and put it on herself. Unnoticed by Flame Prince, or Fionna, Flame Princess blinked, and slightly opened her eyes. She raised her head and smiled as she saw them leave. She giggled and laid her head back down, this time cuddling closer to Finn.

Fionna, and Flame Prince tip-toed back to their tent. When they went inside they just stood there facing each other. Fionna put her arms behind her back, "soo..." Flame Prince interrupted by embracing her, and kissing her passionately in his arms. Fionna arms fell to her sides, and she felt her face become bright red. He pulled her back to a standing position, and let go of her. She lost her balance for a moment. Flame Prince removed the gem from his chest, and the top part of his suit fell to floor. Fionna glanced at his body, she felt the redness in her face renewed. She quietly said, "wow." She nervously began to take off her shirt, and clumsily pulled off her skirt. She half-heartedly covered her chest with her arms. She shyly and jokingly said, "heey dude." Flame Prince grabbed her hips, and gently pulled her down to the floor with one arm around her back.

Flame Prince kissed a trail from her neck to below her naval. Fionna closed her eyes and moaned. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra. Fionna shyly turned her head. She felt his warm hands on her back. He slowly removed her stained panties, and started licking her. She bobbed back and forth a little, full of pleasure. She was sweating quite a bit. Flame Prince paused for only a moment to remove the rest of his clothing. Fionna was already shockingly wet when Flame Prince entered her. Fionna had already gotten through popping her cherry from experiments with her pink sword, (after removing the blade completely) but this was her first time with another person. He started off slowly. Fionna clenched her jaw from pain. Flame Prince asked if she wanted to continue, and she nodded. Her body was overcome with emotions of pleasure, and pain that was beginning to subside.

Fionna moaned loudly. Flame Prince felt so warm inside her. Fionna grabbed his upper back with one hand, and pulled his head to face her. She smiled sweetly, and she knew what her smile did to him. The fire around them grew brighter. He said, "Fionna, you're everything to me." Fionna smirked, "c'mere hotty!" She pulled him down as they started to kiss more passionately then ever. Fionna released herself from the kiss and let out a sound of loud pleasure. Flames engulfed the tent, and after a minute they dimmed.

They lied side by side panting in stereo. Fionna said plainly, glancing at the amulet, "we've got to get that ring to do this."

**NOTE: Sexy!**

**Lol, I have to get into a very different mindset when writing Fiery Lovers compared to Peebles n' Marcy. With Peebles n' Marcy I got to put on some serious Neutral Milk Hotel, Decemberists, and Red Hot Chili Peppers. With Fiery Lovers it's more like... Jason Mraz, Regina Spektor, and Michael Buble. Lol.**

**I'd love some feedback on this one, so don't forget to leave reviews, suggestions, and questions!**


	6. Casual

Fionna yawned and leaned up. Flame Prince rubbed his eyes and turned to his side. Fionna got out of the blanket, a little uncomfortable that she was naked. She picked up her old panties with two fingers, "Mmm... It's good that Cake convinced me to bring a spare." She grabbed a fresh pair out of her pack and put them on. Flame Prince, finally awake, watched her back as she clipped her bra on. He glanced at her tight panties when she bent over to look through her pack. She quickly turned around to put her old shirt on. She looked at him, and he panicked and stumbled and fell in the blankets. His head hit the floor. Fionna laughed, and pulled her skirt on. She said jokingly, "perv!" Flame Prince, his head lying on the stone floor just moaned, "oww."

Fionna pulled the necklace out of her shirt, and on to her chest. "The necklace!" She said to herself, "we forgot to return it! Awwh man, what are we going to to tell them!" Flame Prince leaned up again, "maybe they aren't awake yet? It's pretty early." Fionna said, "good point" as she hopped up and down trying to get her second shoe on. She pulled her hair into her bunny hat, and darted out of the tent. When she got into the other tent, sure enough there was Finn sleeping, wrapped in the blanket, but where was... Flame Princess yawned and rubbed her eyes. Fionna blushed. Flame Princess, mid-yawn, mumbled, "oh, right. Ring." She tiredly slipped it off Finn's finger, and gave it to Fionna. "You knew?" Fionna said quietly. Flame Princess giggled, "yeah. You know you could've just asked, I would have gotten it for you." Fionna shyly looked down, "thanks." She gave her the amulet, put the ring on her finger, and left the tent.

Flame Prince was outside talking to the fire lion. Fionna yelled, "you better not be talking about me!" Flame Prince and the fire lion paused and looked at her. Flame Prince turned his head a bit towards the fire lion, and covered his mouth from her direction with his hand, and whispered, "meow." Fionna threw her shoe at him. Flame Prince rubbed his head. The fire lion chuckled. Flame Prince then threw the shoe at the fire lion. The fire lion flinched, and then tackled Flame Prince and they started wrestling aggressively. Fionna sighed and picked up her shoe and slipped it on.

Flame Princess walked out of her tent, dragging Finn's pack. She walked passed Flame Prince and the much larger fire lion attacking each other, and barely even acknowledged them. She shot a fire down on the ground near a rock she sat down on, "you want me to cook up some human food?" Fionna shrugged, "sure." She pulled out eggs, cracked them, and started cooking them on a stone slab. She controlled the fire, dimming it, and raising it until she found the right temperature. Finn walked out of the tent, "sup." He walked over to another rock near Flame Princess and sat down. Flame Prince and the fire lion, both now looking beat up, wandered over to the fire.

Flame Princess eyes looked up at the volcano, "you know we don't have to do this." Fionna looked confused, Flame Princess continued, "we could just trade off with this amulet. Then we wouldn't have to this whole dragon thing." Flame Prince supported the back of his head with his arms, "I... I don't know..." Finn spoke up with him, "yeah FP, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Flame Princess shrugged, and searched through Finn's pack, "you don't have any plates, or silverware in here? Oh, here they are." She pulled out plates and forks for the two of them, and they started eating. Flame Princess said, "I think we can get to the mountain tonight if we leave soon."

**NOTE: Hope that chapter wasn't too dull.**

**Leave your reviews and stuff!**

**If you want this story to go on for much longer... suggestions might be your best shot. Or just leaving positive reviews I guess. If you want this story to die, also speak up.**


	7. Almost There

The group was getting close to the volcano. Flame Princess broke the silence, "so what are you two planning to do when you get your ring enchanted?" Fionna, holding on to Flame Prince from the back of the fire lion said, "well, I honestly haven't really thought about it." Flame Prince glanced up, "hmm, well I guess I figured we would stay in some village in the Fire Kingdom." Flame Princess started walking backwards, facing the fire lion, "why don't you just stay in the castle with us? We got plenty of room." Flame Prince looked back at Fionna and said, "sounds good to me." Fionna nodded, "yeah, that castle looks totally rad." Finn looked up at Flame Prince and Fionna, "don't you have... like, friends from where you came from? Won't you miss them?" Fionna shrugged, "well yeah sure, but I figure if we were able to get here through that wizard's spell, other people could to. In fact maybe we could get some sort of portal system back and forth."

Flame Princess suddenly noticed a large pack of fire wolves running at them. Flame Princess said, "I wonder what their problem is." One pounced and bit down hard on to her waist, throwing her limp body to the ground. Finn yelled, "FP!" As the rest of the pack ran into the group. Several attacked the stunned Flame Princess, before Finn drew his sword, and ran up to her. He kicked one away from her neck. He swung his sword catching several in a single blow. Fionna jumped off the fire lion, and pulled out her pink hilt. She pressed a button, and the blade shot up from it. She immediately skewered one through the neck. The sound of wolves whining in pain filled the air. She jerked the hilt upward, and molten orange blood sprayed. Several droplets fell on her, only to steam and disappear. One grabbed, and tore at her shirt. She punched it, and stabbed it on the ground. Flame Prince's fist caught fire, and the fire lion charged. Flame Prince had his arm couched like a lance. The impact of the fire lion smashing into the pack killed several. The lion bobbed it's head throwing fire wolves left and right. The number of fire wolves diminished quickly.

Finn kneeled next to Flame Princess. She struggled to speak, "I-I'm ok." She tried to pull herself to her feet. Finn thought she didn't seem badly wounded. Finn teared up, and didn't understand what was wrong with her. She was holding her side. Finn softly pulled her hand away for a moment to see that her palm was covered in dripping magma. Drops of it trailed down her body and on to the ground. She softly collapsed. Finn kneeled down next to her. He quickly wiped the sweat from his forehead, and yelled, "what can I do?!" Flame Princess tried unsuccessfully to light a fire near herself. She breathed out deeply, "y-you've g-got... to burn it." Finn stood up and yelled, "Flame Prince!" Flame Prince glanced to see the wounded girl. He immediately understood. He shot a burst of flame at one of the creatures, and kicked another out of his way. One scratched him in the leg which caused him to growl, and roar. The fire lion roared with him. Fionna distracted the remaining wolves sufficiently to help Flame Prince get over to the wounded princess. Flame Prince kneeled down and rolled her to face him. He gently moved her hand out of the way, and placed his own hand over the wound. His hand slowly caught fire. A black smoke rose from the wound as it slowly sealed.

Fionna sliced a fire wolf almost entirely in half. The last wolf ran at her. She jumped dramatically and landed on it with her sword, clicking the button on her hilt when the blade entered it. The blade retracted spraying magma all around. Then she stood up, and ran up to Flame Princess. They all grouped around Flame Princess as Flame Prince seared her wounds shut. They weren't far from the volcano. Flame Prince said, "we should camp here for the night." Flame Princess mumbled, "w-why did they attack us?"

**NOTE: Yet another chapter finished.**

**Leave your reviews, suggestions, and questions.**


	8. Mixed Emotions

Flame Princess eventually fell unconscious due to the massive amount of magma she lost. Flame Prince, after tending to her wounds, used a stone bowl to gather some lava that spewed out of craters nearby. Finn eventually gave Fionna his amulet so that she could help him heal her. Flame Princesses insides reached extremely high temperatures that the ring couldn't handle. He tried to help Flame Prince himself, but he just couldn't stand seeing Flame Princess like that. Flame Prince carefully poured the magma into her mouth. Flame Prince placed another cup in the tent for when she woke up. Finn could hardly sleep that night. They had to remove her dress to properly tend to her wounds, but Finn was far from an ogling mood. He just felt sad and afraid. As Flame Prince was retreating to his own tent, he assured Finn that she would be fine and just needed rest, but Finn still didn't feel well.

Flame Prince slipped off his suit top. Fionna took off her hat, letting her long hair fall to the floor. She still wasn't completely used to changing in front of him, so she slid under the covers before awkwardly changing into her pajamas. Flame Prince gently smirked and joined her. She blushed a little, "w-what?" Flame Prince laid facing her back, "nothing."

Fionna felt terrible that Flame Princess was hurt. She turned to face him, "maybe we should leave to the volcano without them, or even just turn back." Flame Prince hugged Fionna, "she is going to be fine. Besides they wouldn't let us do this alone. She's the mirror version of me, so you know she has got to be way tough." She giggled, and shyly put her hand on his bare chest, "you are pretty tough." Light flames started burning around him. Fionna shrieked. Flame Prince's fire was usually strong enough to burn through the ring's resistance. After a moment she realized she still had Finn's amulet on. Fionna sighed, "dude, that... was a close one." She turned back to him, "I got'sta remember not give you compliments, and rub your chest without this." Flame Prince gave a nervous 'sorry about that' shrug. He pulled the top of his suit back on for good measure.

Fionna was actually feeling pretty aroused. She almost felt bad for it. She wasn't sure wether to try and make a move on Flame Prince, or just wait until he was asleep and pleasure herself. Obviously normally she would have preferred Flame Prince. She really wanted last night again, but it didn't seem right with all the sadness floating around. She knew Flame Princess would be alright, it was still just weird. "Yeah." she thought to herself, "just going to wait..." Flame Prince looked like he was drifting off when Fionna pounced on him, she was kneeling around his thighs. Her long blonde hair draped the lower half of his body. His eyes were wide open. He was still a little dazy from almost being asleep. She quickly said, "I'm sorry, it's kinda weird cause' everything is soo sad, but I think I'm going to have sex with you." Flame Prince was frozen. Fionna removed the gem from the top of his suit, and took off his top before pausing. Fionna said out loud to herself, "nonconsensually? Na dude, that's not cool." She looked at Flame Prince's eyes and said, "you wanna have sex?" Flame Prince nodded, still a little stunned.

Her cute little one piece pajamas were actually pretty tight on her. She rubbed herself against his pants, and bit her lip a little. She could feel him get more aroused. She stood up over him and pulled off her pajamas, panties, and unclipped her bra. She bent over and slid his pants, and underwear off. Fionna felt flushed standing over him. She mumbled, "hot." She quickly laid down on him, and let herself be entered. She cradled her head next to his, not more than a foot from the ground, and pushed herself against him. Flame Prince was shocked and aroused at how aggressive she was being. She pushed her chest off the ground, and herself hang above Flame Prince's head. She took a deep breath as she climaxed and moaned loudly, but quickly regained herself and continued. Sweat dripped from Fionna off onto Flame Prince below her. It seared against his body as he flinched in pain. He had gotten used to a little water over the years with Fionna but not like this.

Fionna opened her eyes and saw him flinch, and asked in a quick and high voice, "am I hurting you?" Flame Prince pulled her close, and said, "I like it." He kissed her passionately. Her saliva, and wetness around her fold didn't hurt at all, but when he embraced her tightly the sweat on her body caused steam to rise up from under her, and above him. She smirked and bit down on his lip. The fire burned bright and he climaxed. She just lied there as it dimmed. She eventually rolled off him, and lied down. Residual steam hovered around them. Fionna mumbled, "It's like a sauna in here... relaxing." Flame Prince chuckled still closing his eyes, and rolled onto his side.

**NOTE: That was such a weird place for a sexy chapter! I am sorry.**

**Please leave your suggestions, questions, and reviews.**


	9. The Volcano

Sure enough Flame Princess woke up that morning feeling much better. She was still a little shaky though. Finn picked up the lava cup and handed it to her mumbling, "hot, hot, hot." When she grabbed it from him he looked at his hands and said, "ow." She leaned up and took a sip, then set the cup beside her. Finn was sitting in front of Flame Princess. He crawled into the blanket, sat next to her, and gave her a hug. Flame Princess smiled, "thanks, Finn."

Fionna walked into their tent, "hey Flame Princess! Feeling ok?" Flame Princess nodded. Flame Prince followed behind her. Finn asked, "woah dude, what happened to your lip?" Flame Princess giggled loudly. Fionna glanced down at the floor, and rubbed the back of her head nervously. Flame Prince said, "...something bit me." Flame Prince, after asking if it was ok, sat down and took a little sip from Flame Princess's lava drink, then set it back down. He leaned back and snapped as a little hot fire appeared from his finger? He heated his wound. Flame Princess stood up, and pulled Finn to his feet. "Let's finish this."

They made it to the base of the mountain and Finn said, "this is where we entered last time." The door was made of stone, and covered in glyphs and runes. Flame Princess made a gesture, and they lit up as the door slid open with a rumble. Finn pulled out his sword, "Fionna, you better be careful. You don't have the resistance we have." Fionna nodded pulling out her pink stick. Finn continued, "last time we walked in, and it just attacked us out of nowhere." The group walked through a long tunnel. When they reached the end of it there was another door. They quickly opened, just like the last one. Finn inched closer inside. The room was a giant winding path that lead around the base, and spiraled up to the top. In the center was a pool of magma. After looking around for a bit he said, "well I'm not being attacked." He looked up to see a short blue elderly man. Fionna said, "there's that super rad wizard that helped us get here!" Flame Princess and Finn said together, "Ice King!"

Ice King was bending down in front of a dragon trapped in ice. He stood up and turned around. He looked down at them and said, "oh hey guys!" He reached out his hand to show a golden ring, and said out of one side of his mouth in a quiet high pitched voice, "check out the bling!"

**NOTE: Boom, shocker!**

**I'm going to start a new story. I'm not going stop updating this one or anything. I want some suggestions on the relationship for it, and it can be anything from Princess Bubblegum x Marcel Lee, to Ice Queen x Finn, to some love triangle between Flame Princess, Marceline, and Prince Gumball. I'll pick one or two of your suggestions and make them into stories!**

**Oh I tried reading Private Hell, quit after the third chapter. Don't get me wrong hamm3rheart is an awesome writer but god! That chapter still burns in my mind! Flame Princess is like my favorite character in the real show so it had so much more impact! I need some serious Brain Bleach! God!**


End file.
